vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerlane
Bold textCreated By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' His Imperial Highness Sir Jerlane Knight of Eyrie, Prince of Janorda, Knight Order of the Guardians. Knight Order of the Lion of Eyrie. *'Birthplace:' Woodmanor, Eyrie *'Current Residence:' Washington DC *'Parents: Father:' Tesral -- Emperor of the Eyrian Empire Mother: Molly Abba -- Imperial Consort. *'Siblings:' Many and sundry *'Birthdate:' Fire 3.8.2225 (August 10, 1973 Earth Equivalent) *'Race:'Half Phoenix (high radical) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 7' 2" *'Wingspan:' 21' 6" *'Weight:' 69 pounds *'Build:' Slight *'Marital status:' Single. He is required by holy oath to remain unmarried. However, he has no oath to remain celibate. The man is no puritan. Not close to Christian by any stretch. Casual sex is not against his religion. *'Description:' Hard as rock muscle with no body fat, or body hair except for his head. He has wings, talons, and a feathered tail. He is tall and whipcord slender with a chest on his chest. He uses a belt of clothing to get around the awkward issue of wearing Earth standard clothing. He typically dresses in conservative cut American power suits that make you wonder if M.C. Escher is a clothing label (All chest, no hips, wings and a tail). He doesn't bother with the illusion of shoes. It has been noted he doesn't have a shred of modesty, but understands the status of clothing. *'Skin coloring:' Medium reddish tan. *'Eyes:' Amber *'Hair:' Golden *'Routine Activities:' Ambassador of the Eyrian Empire to the United States. He spends a great deal of time on meet and greet. Everyone is curious about the new people. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Paladin: As a knight of the Order of Guardians Jerlane is a paladin of some ability and well known back home. *'Financial Status:' Personally possess very little (Oath of Poverty). He has all the money he needs for the mission, *'Group Affiliations:' Knights of Eyrie, Order of Guardians, Janordian Royal Household, Eyrian Imperial Household, Judges of Tesral, Knights Order of the Lion of Eyrie. US State Department *'Known Associates:' Eyrian Imperial Family. A small circle of curious young women. *'Personality:' Type A forward and friendly. He listens to people. He has a noted taste for women. He is discreet and makes no promises. Anyone that spends any time around him quickly learns that his culture is different. He is uncaring of physical modesty (but observing of it none the less). He does not care if people know he "sleeps around" but will not name women. Confronted with libertine habits he was unshameable. He drinks, but has never been seen drunk. Those people looking find a lever are finding the usual set is worthless. He either doesn't care, or isn't interested. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Do a good job as Ambassador. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Nothing in his rather active career as a paladin that magic couldn't heal. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different, wet weather. *'Special Abilities:' Those Standard for his order, healing, detect lie, spell casting the standard abilities for Phoenixes. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Water weakness, a result of his Phoenix heritage. He is bound by holy oaths to his Order. (He has a dispensation from the god on the breastplate thing.) *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' While yet a young man by the reckoning of the Eyrian court Jerlane has enjoyed an active career as a paladin banishing the leftover evils of the late wars. He is a fair and wise young man. Tesral has tapped him as his Ambassador to the United States because he is a Knight and thinks quickly on his feet. *'State Department File:' The Eyrian mission does not seem challenging on the face of it. It is plain that the Eyrians have very different ideas of sexual morality and will not be buffaloed or blackmailed about ours. We see this as a positive thing. The mission is virtually idiot proof, for the grade idiot we have so far seen. The interests of the Eyrian Empire do not follow those of the United States. Neither do they oppose them. They do not cross much at all. Their world--our world. A strange position to us at the least. We are agreed on the single issue we share, lessening the effect of the Breakout when it comes. The main purpose of the Eyrian Mission is to see and be seen. *'Bureau 13 File:' What has been noted is true. Jerlane has very different ideas on many thing we would consider axiomatic: Sex: His culture does not have a puritanical bone in it. Prostitution is legal and respected as an art. Unmarried sex common, and unmarried births uncommon. Nudity is uncommitted on. Some species are anti-clothing (Leomans). Many Half Phoenixes are clothing agnostic; nude, dressed, they don't care. As noted Jerlane has vowed not to marry. He has not vowed to not play. He is up front with women. He doesn't marry, but he will play, safely and discreetly. Money: About what is expected. Being rich is no crime. Being poor is not a moral failing. The reverse is also not true. There is no virtue or lack of same in your financial status at all.* Jerlane has a vow of poverty. His needs are paid for by the Eyrian Mission. He has no personal interest in wealth. Power: Look up Knight of Eyrie. Don't even go there he already has more power than you can offer. His Father is a god, his Mother if not a god is close to one. Drink: This is physiology not virtue. A radical half Phoenix will burn through alcohol faster than most people are willing to drink. For anything short of binge drinking, mildly buzzed is the most drunk he is going to get. At the drinking rate of the average Washington DC party there is never a danger he will ever be drunk. The party trick of tossing back a high proof drink then shooting flames out his nostrils has been noted. *'NIS File:' The Agency is frankly flummoxed at exactly what our mission is here. The Eyrian Empire is not part of the Earth Community. They are hardly a foe, and barely a friend. The standards of development we have simply don't apply. Performing the dubious mission is even harder. They brought their own building!! They stuck a door onto the lot they were given and BAM! instant palace. How the hell do you deal with that? The Ambassador is scandal proof by normal standards. They have hired local people, a small boon. We were able to get an agent into the office. So far it has proved a dry well. Eyrian military Strength? The fuck? They have guys with swords, Centaur Calvary for ghodd's sake, wizards that can drop buildings with a word and flying ships from the age of Nelson. Just pass it up the line, don't dwell on it. ---- *We have learned this is not universal. Some religions do attach virtue of a lack of it to wealth or poverty. Which and which way? That depends on the religion and you need a book to tell which are which. That book has been written. The Known Religions, Their Beliefs and Interrelations. (Pellander Collegium) Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Outsiders Category:USA Administration Category:Greyhawke